


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-8

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 没有肉，🈚️，大段衔接剧情





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-8

堂本光一不知道自己是怎么回到家里的。  
他只隐约记得在电车上靠着门站着，默默流着眼泪。才经历过激烈性爱的衬衫皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，刘海也不如平常那样整齐干净，头顶有着些许的散乱。  
几个刚上车的女高中生看着他的样子，还在那边窃窃私语：  
“超牙白……好帅啊！”  
“是啊他怎么在哭？”  
“天啊，不会是失恋了吧……”  
“跟我恋爱我绝对不会让他心碎的。”  
“头顶乱蓬蓬的好狂野哦……”  
光一抬头怒瞪了她们一眼，吼了一声“吵死了！”，把一群小姑娘吓到不行。她们继续小声交流着：“脾气这么差，活该被甩！”说完就跑去了另一个车厢。  
光一自嘲地想着，是啊，我这种傻子，活该被甩。  
他还想起，进家门的时候，他重重地撞了一下在忙着收拾庭院的妈妈，妈妈喊着“小光怎么了？”他也没回应，直接冲上楼。  
他此刻躺在自己的单人床上，想要下楼跟妈妈说抱歉，却又鬼使神差地拿起手机，想要给堂本剛先发一条消息。  
用那种荒唐的方式结束一段关系，还是太欠妥了。  
怎样都至少好好地说一声再见。  
思考良久，一大段字删了又打，打了又删，他终于发了出去。  
没想到系统秒提示：消息发送失败。  
光一觉得自己的情感彻底被玩弄，他愤怒地把手机摔烂在墙面上，也摔烂了最后一点对于剛的留恋。  
晚饭时分，他温柔地对妈妈道着歉：“妈…今天撞到你，又没理你的问话，对不起，以后不会这样了。”少年抓住了妈妈的一只手，愧疚万分：因为感情的事把自己的至亲的人撞疼也太不应该了；他又觉得委屈，为自己的傻傻付出而委屈，又为这一切无疾而终而懊恼。  
光妈仿佛是看透一切，用力地回握着光一的手，传达着温暖坚定的力量，又特意压低声音，不想让正在看电视的光爸听到，小声问着：“小光，对方是个什么样的人？”  
原来妈妈早已经心如明镜，光一紧绷了几天的情绪终于松懈下来，还没开口就已经泣不成声。  
妈妈看了一眼粗线条的光爸，绕过餐桌，搂着已经比自己高出一头的儿子的肩膀，带他去了后院。  
母子两人已经有很久没有这样安静地坐在夏夜的月光下聊着天。  
光妈出门之前带了一整盒未开封的纸抽，在一旁安静地等光一哭完，不停地递着纸。  
“妈妈，我没有跟你商量就去谈恋爱，你怪我吗？”光一不安地问着。  
“怪你干嘛？”光妈边说着，边摘下了一截粘在他眼角的纸屑，“我的儿子有健全的情感能去爱别人，是我的骄傲。”她捏了捏光一的掌心，宽慰地回答道。  
“可能是我多想了，我以为对方是喜欢我的，结果却没有。”光一怔怔地看着院子里的水池，双眼无神地说着。  
光妈了然一笑：“孩子，你怎么判断的呢？有的时候越是互相喜欢的两个人，越是无法对对方坦诚，说不定有很多事情你不知道呢。”  
“不可能吧……对方已经说得很明显了，我也没有必要继续自讨没趣吧？”光一想了想剛对他的玩弄，眼前又浮现了那个“消息发送失败”的提示画面，“也没有在一起很久，伤害就不会那么深吧？”  
“这个呀，不是根据你们在一起多久而决定的，”光妈摸着他的头发，“不过你们已经彻底不联系了吗？明明前几天还一起过夜，如胶似漆的。”她一边说着，一边想起了光一扯谎时候可爱的样子，然后仿佛想起什么似的，突然捂住嘴，“啊啦……不该戳穿你的，哈哈。”  
光一的脸仿佛被烫到，惊讶地看着妈妈：“您都知道？！天啊好丢脸……”一边说着一边把脸埋进了肘间。  
“看你每一次过夜回来的样子就知道啊，妈妈也是这个年纪过来的，没关系的。”她柔声说着，“不过你爸爸不知道，我不说的话他大概永远都不会知道，”说着又轻轻戳了一下光一的脸蛋，“妈妈帮你保密。”  
光一从脸上的燥热中缓了过来，跟妈妈敞开了心扉：“对方比我大一些，一直对我很好很温柔……我也是到今天才知道自己只是他的备胎，人家早就有想嫁的alpha。”他回避了一些敏感内容，把能告诉妈妈的说了出来。  
“孩子啊，对方比你大，考虑问题应该比你全面一些，舍得把身体给你的omega，怎么会只是拿你当备胎？有误会要及时说清，别误了时机。”光妈语重心长地说着。  
可堂本光一此刻的怒火全然没有消散，他只是倾倒着自己的抱怨，对于妈妈的劝告完全没听进去。  
他又呆呆地问着妈妈：“这辈子就这样了吧？我感觉再也不会爱了……”  
光吗听着这孩子小大人一样的发言，忍着笑回答道：“路还长呢，你们能够相遇，就能够再见面。如果再见到对方，就把话说清楚再分别吧。”  
听到这里光一又想起了被拉黑的事实，对着妈妈抱怨道：“他根本不给我说话的机会，直接把我拉黑了。”  
“呀……这人还挺冲动的，”光妈眼睛发亮，“能够这么冲动的话，说明还是有着在乎的心思。完全不在乎的人，连拉黑都懒得。”  
光一心说这是什么逻辑啊……他还不懂成年人的无视与在乎之间的区别。  
两人沐浴在月朗星稀的夜空下说着小话。起身回屋子里的时候，光一的心里如释重负。这一切一直以来只有自己一个人承受着，现在终于有了一个安置这段时间杂乱心情的一个出口。  
还在看电视的爸爸，听到后门的声音响起，才回头看了一眼：“诶？你们出去干嘛了？”  
母子二人相视一笑，“秘密！”光妈朗声回答着。  
经过了妈妈的开导，光一总算可以安然入睡。本来忍不住想刷一下剛的ins看看他有没有发新内容，却气馁地看了一眼墙角那个被自己摔碎了的可怜手机，一切只能作罢。  
第二天是个周末，光一放纵了一下，睡到快中午才醒过来。  
他决定利用周末的两天，调整一下心情，不然周一再见到堂本惠，还是会有些许不自在。  
起身揉了揉头发，他穿上运动外套，准备下楼吃点东西。  
刚走到楼梯口，他就听到堂本惠黏糊糊的声音，不停跟光妈聊着天。  
光一快步冲下楼，睁大眼睛看着惠：“你怎么来了？什么时候来的？！”  
光妈嗔怪地骂了一句：“臭小子，怎么讲话呢？”然后又转身对堂本惠怜爱地说道：“就当这是自己的家，想啥时候来就啥时候来，别听他的。”说完又瞪了光一一眼。  
光一觉得自己的妈妈被外星人给带走了，眼前这个妈妈是假的。  
惠嘴巴里塞着被光妈投喂的点心，艰难地咽下去以后才对光一说：“我昨晚给你发了一整夜的信息你都没回复，打电话也不在服务区，我还以为你出啥事儿了，就来找你，正好，”惠指着指自己的书包，“我还有作业没做完。”说完又不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，在旁边目不转睛看着小惠的光妈眼睛都笑弯了。  
“你在这吃了一上午？”光一看着茶几上的残羹冷炙，心想妈妈也真够娇惯堂本惠的，他堂本光一自己在茶几上掉了哪怕一个饼干渣都会挨骂……  
“本想上去找你，阿姨跟我说你在睡觉，让你多睡一会儿，就给我做了这么多好吃的，”惠嘿嘿一笑，又塞进嘴里一块曲奇饼，乖巧地对着光妈说，“谢谢阿姨！好好吃哦！！”  
光妈脸上笑开了花，眼里哪还有自己亲生儿子的存在。  
光一拽着小惠往楼上走，边走边对着妈妈抱怨着：“妈你少喂他点，你看他肚子都要炸开了。”  
堂本惠带着作业过来，却完全没有要写的意思。他缠着光一聊天：“喂，我们出去玩吧，去买个新手机啊！”惠翻捡着墙角的手机碎片，撺掇着光一出门。光一打开他的书包，把作业一本一本拿出来，像是个严厉的家长，把小惠推到书桌前：“不写完不许出去。”  
惠异常地听光一的话，虽然一脸不情愿，还是磨磨蹭蹭走到了书桌旁，慢慢悠悠拿出了笔。光一也靠在床上写着习题，两个人居然安静地相处了好一阵。  
起身喝水的光一，突然瞥到了小惠的侧脸。是异常像堂本剛的侧脸，那张自己魂牵梦绕，又爱又恨的侧脸。  
惠和剛本来就很相像，只是之前的日子他没有正眼看过堂本剛，所以完全没有这方面的感觉。区别就在于，惠的脸颊瘪一点，不像他爸爸那样鼓鼓脸，当然了，皮肤也更加紧绷一点。  
“你吃那么多怎么脸还这么瘦啊？”光一不知怎么的，心里想的问题，嘴上却问了出来。  
惠把上臂平放在桌面，下巴趴在手臂上，懒洋洋地回答着：“不知道诶……不过我爸爸小时候也这样，到了二十多岁脸蛋才变鼓鼓的。”  
听到剛的相关内容，光一又恍惚了。他旁敲侧击问着小惠：“你到我家来你爸爸知道吗？”  
“当然不知道，他昨晚就没回家，跟我说在外面吃饭吃太晚，就在酒店睡了……不然我昨晚也不会打扰你啊，想你陪我一起住罢了，我家那个大房子晚上只有我一个人的话，心里还是怕怕的。”惠的声音奶兮兮的，可光一只听到了那句“他昨晚没回家”。  
可能跟妈妈说完以后放下了许多吧，即使是这种时候，他在小惠面前依然表现自若。  
剛果然就是自己说的那样，光一心里想着，他是不是身边离不了alpha啊？每晚都要让人陪？  
就算亲身体验过，光一也被剛的淫荡程度震惊了。  
趁早放下这种人果然是个正确的选择，自己这种正经人家出身的孩子跟他玩不起。光一这么想着，长舒了一口气。  
堂本惠在光一家里边吃边玩，晃晃悠悠呆到了傍晚。  
剛打电话找孩子的时候，光一就在惠的旁边，皱着眉头看他又塞下了一口冰激凌。  
惠一手拿着冰激凌，一手拿着勺子，接听爸爸的电话时正开着功放。  
只是时隔一日却又如此陌生的那个声音，隔着听筒传了过来：“小惠，在哪玩呢？”剛的语气是光一从没听到过的宠溺，虽然不该把自己跟堂本惠相比，可光一被自己的醋意之大震惊到了，怎么连他亲生儿子的醋都吃呢。  
“在光一家呢，”惠冲着光一叫了一声，“光一，来跟我爸爸打招呼。”一边说着，一边笑得灿烂，冰激凌继续往嘴里塞。  
剛才意识到这是外放，迅速调整了语气，对光一打招呼：“光一君，你好啊，下次什么时候来家里玩？”  
光一听到剛的声音，瞬间又眼角泛酸。他好不容易给自己洗脑催眠，想办法把对方忘掉，却又如此不经意地出现在自己面前。  
“会的，有机会就去。”光一一番敬语用得周正到位，语气装作无事发生。  
“小惠什么时候回家？爸爸带你去料亭吃今天新到的螃蟹。”光一听到剛的这句话，觉得对方是在故意欺负自己。又是料亭，又是螃蟹，分明就是逼自己想起那天的春宵一刻。  
还好剛早早撂下了电话，没有让光一尴尬太久，他心猿意马地把小惠送上出租车，又愣了一会儿。回到了家里，他人是回来了，魂儿丢在路边了。  
小惠去到料亭，看到爸爸和杰西已经坐在那里。  
他早有准备，坐了下来。  
堂本剛和杰西坐在一侧，小惠坐在另一侧。  
他开口对小惠说：“惠酱，这件事瞒了你这么久，很抱歉……”  
剛还没把话说完，惠就回答着：“没事的没事的，爸爸的每一段感情我都支持呀，杰西哥哥，你要对爸爸很好很好才行！”  
剛和杰西尴尬地对视着，然后噗嗤一下笑出声。  
“没那回事，事情很复杂，你长大了以后再告诉你，总之，杰西哥哥和爸爸不是那种关系，我们是故意让周刊记者拍到那天的照片的，”剛又赞许地拍了拍身旁杰西的肩膀，“杰西真是帮了我不少，当时没有你我不知道该怎么办了。”  
一番对话听得堂本惠云里雾里的。他螃蟹都不吃了，不住地问着“到底怎么回事啊？”，又转过眨着亮闪闪的大眼睛问杰西：“那你有喜欢的人吗？”  
剛看透了堂本惠的小心思，不由得为这孩子暗暗担忧起来。可他还是温柔地对儿子说：“总之呢，你只要记住，杰西哥哥和爸爸，是清清白白的同事关系。传媒报道的事情呢，不一定是真的。”  
“可你们都发ins了诶！我还去点赞了！！”惠小声反驳着，突然低落了，不知怎么仿佛自己曾经推过的一对cp突然be了一般。  
“爸爸的那条ins什么实质内容都没有啊？！”他完全没想到连堂本惠也去参合了那次全民点赞的活动，皱着眉头搜自己的名字，果然发现了很多条表达了“堂本剛杰西好事将近，杰西超高手腕拿下堂本家独子”的新闻。剛大大地翻了个白眼……这帮媒体为了点击量怎么什么都写啊。  
“还有哦，”剛最后又嘱咐道，“这件事不许让任何人知道，是我们三个人的秘密，连你最好的朋友堂本光一都要保密。”他连哄带吓，小惠听得动也不敢动，临走甚至还剩了一只蟹腿没吃完。  
晚上待堂本惠睡着，剛去到客厅，对着一直等待在那里的杰西道谢着。  
“给你倒点威士忌？家里有纯净水冻好的冰块……反正今天没开车来。”剛拿出一瓶麦卡伦，夹出一块球形冰放到杯子里。俨然已经替杰西做好了决定。  
拍卖级的好酒，杰西岂有不喝的道理，他接过酒杯晃着杯身，貌似不经意地对堂本剛说：“一直没仔细问你，现在大概也没关系了……所以最开始被记者拍到的，是那个孩子？”  
“是……他坐在主驾驶，没挡脸，我在副驾驶还戴了口罩，却还是被发现了，这帮人，不知道跟了我多久。”剛喝着草莓牛奶，淡然地回答着。  
“是动心了吗？为了这么一个普通高中生，就塞钱给传媒，让他们用我们的假照片换下当初的真照片？”杰西从没遇见过这样狠手段做公关的堂本剛，以往无论被拍到什么，他都一笑置之的，那些卖照片的记者，从来没在他这里获得过任何好处。  
剛的眼睛笑弯弯地看着杰西，仿佛一切都已经尘埃落定：“他小孩子，不能毁了他。”随即不再说话。  
杰西又壮着胆子问了一句：“他知道吗？”  
“让他知道干嘛？”剛挑着眼睛，含笑看着杰西，又带着一点让人战栗的严肃和凌厉，“杰西，你喝多了，我给你叫车。”如此下达了逐客令。  
惠和光一又恢复了一起做作业一起放学玩的日子。但奇怪的是，自那天之后，即使是和小惠独处，光一都没有听到过惠和爸爸通哪怕一个电话。  
他心痒痒着，想要问问小惠“你爸爸最近好吗？”，却自知无立场问出这种问题，又不尴不尬地作罢。每次见小惠都会期待地希望对方能叽叽喳喳地对自己说点剛的消息，可小惠仿佛开始对堂本剛避而不谈了起来。连这个唯一了解堂本剛的途径都没有了，光一焦灼又绝望。  
他不停地想着和剛在一起的点点滴滴，却发现两个人除了做爱以外相处的时间少之又少。  
可每一次做爱的细节和场景，他都刻骨铭心。  
可这些记忆没有媒介，只能靠他自己储存。  
他恨自己当初狠心摔坏了手机，把里面和剛的聊天记录以及剛的自拍都给摔没了。  
自那一天过的时间越久，他越想再次回去看一看。  
他想以旁观者的身份好好跟剛说一句再见，再告诉那时候的堂本光一一定要好好地把手机留存着。  
毕竟无论怎样，这都是残酷青春里一段珍贵的剧情。  
而他堂本光一，却曾年少冲动，把这整段剧情给斩杀掉了。  
他悔恨不已，他无能为力。  
剛的ins自那天以后，也没有再更新。光一养成习惯每天刷新，却刷不出什么来。  
失去了这最后一个了解剛的媒介以后，他又不死心地设置了新闻关键词推送，总算得以看到剛的行踪：他去了米兰，去了met gala，去了巴黎，去各大影展和颁奖礼，仿佛空中飞人一般，不间断地做着服装设计。  
剛主要做着幕后工作，所以打着堂本剛的tag有很多，可每一张却都找不到他的身影。  
不知道翻了多少张，终于被他刷出一条短视频。  
视频里面剛站在画面后方，光一哪怕是看着模糊的身影都能百分百确定那就是自己日思夜想的人。剛在一群模特和欧美演员中间，显得瘦瘦小小，他侧身对着屏幕，站在后台临时设置的缝纫台旁，轻轻侧着头，垂下来一小截卷发，台灯扫到了他脸上，露出了漂亮的侧脸和挺翘的鼻梁。  
“瘦了……”光一对着镜头喃喃自语。他突然忘记曾经被伤过的痛彻心扉，好想飞过去抱抱那个几乎变成纸片人的剛。就连他很喜欢的小圆脸，也都暴瘦到凹陷。他心疼得仿佛自己珍爱的瓷器被打碎。  
光一就靠着这些时有时无的照片和视频支撑着自己濒临崩溃的神经。他无数次想要停止搜索，因为觉得这不正常，可又继续如饥似渴地看着任何关于剛的资讯。  
这个节奏浑浑噩噩地度过了高二最后一年，光一在暑假前的一天收到了同年级的一个omega的告白。  
是一个叫做健太的男孩。  
不知是因为那天的阳光正好，还是因为光一又考了年级第一心情有些愉悦，又或者只是因为健太那天穿着干净的校服衬衫，总之光一就答应了这么一个平时毫无存在感的男孩。  
两人交换了line，居然就当作是开始交往的标志了。  
健太发来十条信息，光一顶多只回一条；  
健太约光一去海边，光一回复说自己小时候掉进河里有阴影；  
健太小心翼翼地问光一要不要去补习班，光一直接发了自己的成绩单：我不需要上补习班；  
健太就坡下驴问可不可以去光一家补习，光一直说家长管得严不允许。  
至于这个健太存在的意义是什么呢？大概就是表白那天被光一突然抓起手，和他十指紧扣着，以天空为背景拍了张照。  
然后光一把这张照片设置为line的背景。  
并对堂本惠说：是我和我男朋友的手哦。  
支撑着健太一直找光一聊天的动力，大概就是那张背景图一直没被换下来吧。  
光一不知道这一切所作所为的意义，也许徒劳无功，永远无法被剛知道。  
随着对剛的了解，他终于意识到，几个月前的一切一切是多么荒唐的偶遇。  
剛和他根本不是同一世界的人。  
他甚至几次冲动想过要把健太叫到家里来睡了他。光一知道健太是绝对不会拒绝的。  
但自己的身体仿佛出了什么问题，即使是想到健太那张中规中矩的少年脸，都毫无冲动。  
几次晨勃，他还是靠回忆着和剛的点点滴滴才射出来的。  
性欲的阈值一旦最开始被设定在了最高档，再之后的人生面对任何诱惑不过都是索然无味。  
光一想通了这点，有些绝望。  
高三的最后一年是从修学旅行开始，学园的传统是允许家长陪同，这样也能缓解教师人手逐渐紧张的矛盾。  
收到消息的小孩子们兴奋地讨论着，班上一个黑道背景的古铜色肌肤一身肌肉块的男孩子大声问着堂本惠：“喂！那个omega堂本！你家那个大美人来不来啊？！”引得他身边几个跟班哈哈大笑。  
小惠被他们围成一圈，紧紧捂着耳朵不敢出声。  
其中一个跟班接过话茬：“忙着和混血后辈约会呢吧？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
还没笑几下，光一就走了过去，耍狠地对着那群比自己高又壮的男生说道：“堂本桑也是轮得到你们议论的？快去跟小惠道歉！”  
最开始挑事的男生走上前去，捏着拳头低头看着比自己矮半头的光一：“怎么？另一个堂本？你想英雄救美啊？！”  
光一直接上手捏住了他的拳头，脖子上连青筋都没爆出，轻而易举就差点把对方的指骨捏碎。  
领头的叫了一声痛，又觉得这样被扳倒十分无地自容，只得就此作罢。  
班上的同学看着光一勇敢的一幕，纷纷说他和堂本惠是天造地设的一对，站在一旁不起眼的健太，看着这一幕默不作声。  
光一轻轻摸着小惠的头毛：“没吓到吧？”  
惠的眼睛湿哒哒，又长又密的睫毛完全被沾湿了，他坐在座位上抬头看着光一的眼睛，嘴巴里有无限的委屈却不知道怎么讲。  
光一心疼地看着这样遭受无妄之灾的惠，紧紧地搂着小惠在怀里，完全不惧周围人的眼光，把小惠的头靠在他的腰上，继续摸着惠头顶的头发，轻声哄着他。  
健太看到这里，彻底忍不住，快速跑出了教室。可由于太没存在感，没人注意到他的缺席。  
惠抽抽嗒嗒地对光一说：“光一……爸爸不是他们说的那样的，呜呜……爸爸和杰西哥哥一点关系都没有……”说到这里小惠又抽噎了几下，“是杰西哥哥亲口告诉我的……他还说了，这是世界上最大的秘密……只有爸爸和杰西哥哥还有我才能知道……连光一都不许告诉……”  
说到这里，小惠突然停止了哭泣，抬头惊讶地看着光一，光一也愣住了，低头睁大眼睛看着自己的好友。


End file.
